


The Play of Light and Shadow

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: Jack and Daniel spend a quiet afternoon out.





	The Play of Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7, no spoilers. Written July 2009 in response to a photo-prompt of an artistic black & white photograph.

"Beautiful." Daniel whispered, mindful of the hushed atmosphere. 

Beside him, Jack was silent, but it wasn't the mulish silence of a Jack dragged here against his will or the resentful silence of a Jack who hadn't quite been tricked into coming. This was the silence of an alert, attentive Jack, taking in his surroundings and assessing what he was seeing, collating and tagging the data as he received it. Daniel had seen this version of Jack many times on missions, but that same focus under these circumstances changed everything. This was the silence of a Jack developing a new understanding and perception of art and Daniel found watching that process unfold to be even more affecting than the artwork around them. 

"His body is almost like some kind of surreal landscape," Jack said slowly. "This isn't sexual. At all. I mean, it's not meant to be titillating. You can't even see any of the, ah, bits." He stepped forward, one hand out though carefully not touching as he examined the picture closely. "But there's a strength and power, a grace, to the flow of lines, the way the light makes the body stand out from the solid black around it, that's more fascinating, more erotic than anything I've seen before." 

Daniel nodded, very pleased that Jack shared his appreciation of the artwork. "When I talked you into seeing an exhibit of black and white nude photography, you only came because you thought you'd be seeing dirty pictures." 

"Well, duh." Jack made a face at Daniel, but turned pensive as he looked back at the photo. "What's the title of this one?"

Daniel peered at the tiny label on the wall next to the photo. "Curled Nude." 

"Huh. So far we've had 'Standing Nude', 'Nude with Vase,' and now 'Curled Nude'. Photographer must be a literalist."

"Are you sorry you didn't get to see nudie pictures?" 

"No. Well--no." Without looking at Daniel, Jack said, "I'd kinda planned on the two of us getting our engines revved up from racy pictures then going home and jumping each other, but that's not the type of reaction these photos give me." 

Daniel nudged Jack with his elbow. "Don't worry, we can still do part two of A Day At The Gallery when we get home. I, uh, I kind of had plans too."

Jack was still engrossed in examining the photo. Daniel waited patiently, getting as much enjoyment from observing Jack as from the exhibit itself. 

"You can't even tell what he's curled around," continued Jack, "it's just a deeper shade of black, but it doesn't matter. The not knowing just adds a layer of mystery to it."

"Gives it a mystique."

"Yeah." Jack smiled at him as though they had just solved some puzzle together, then ambled over to the next photo. "Oh, wow." 

"Title of this one is 'Silhouette."

They stood in silence, shoulders touching. Daniel let the impact of the nearly solid black image roll over him. He wondered how long it had taken to get the light just right for this shot. 

Staring at the photo Jack murmured, "Beautiful." 

Turning his head to view Jack's profile, Daniel smiled. "I couldn't agree more." 

Finis


End file.
